


of toys and praises

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: jaehyun lets taeyong know how much of a good boy he is.





	of toys and praises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearlyuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/gifts).



> if you know "good boy", this is the sequel of that fic. if you haven't read that one yet, it's fine. this can stand alone.

Taeyong chuckles at the fact that he really once thought Jaehyun wasn't serious about him. Jaehyun was easy-go-lucky, as much as he was happy-go-lucky. He could get all the girls and boys if he tried, but nerd Taeyong wearing a pair of thick rimmed  glasses was the one that stood out. Jaehyun never fails to tell his boyfriend how beautiful he is, that even after almost three years, he still gets overwhelmed from how strong and soft Taeyong's visuals are. Taeyong always thanks him with a kiss and Jaehyun adds that he's so much more than just a pretty face - Taeyong is everything he could ask for.  
  
Graduating college was a breath of fresh air. Taeyong didn't enjoy the presence of his classmates and so getting out of university with his degree backing him up was a stepping stone into the world he prepared to belong in for four long years.  
  
Right now, he's currently studying for a licensure exam. He badly needs to pass in order to become truely credible in his field, in his words, and so staying up late at night with coffee running through his veins is the routine he had made for himself.  
  
He's in the middle of scribbling a few more notes down his notebook after reminiscing certain memories when a pair of arms wrap around him and Jaehyun's lips press a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Hyung, it's 1AM. I think you should rest. It's Saturday tomorrow so you can leave it for a while."  
  
"Hm, you don't really care about me sleeping in late."  
  
Jaehyun grins and teasingly tugs on Taeyong's earlobe with his teeth. "Come on, I need you. You've been neglecting me. Don't you feel guilty?"  
  
His hand travels on Taeyong's stomach to caress it. Taeyong sighs at the feeling and closes his notebook, making his boyfriend smirk in triumph.  
  
Jaehyun takes the other to their bed, letting Taeyong lie down first before situating himself between honey thighs. He removes the older's glasses and sets it on top of the nightstand.  
  
"Ever since we moved in together, you've taken a liking to just wearing my shirts...and nothing else. You must be doing this on purpose." Jaehyun lets his eyes roam the fairness of Taeyong's legs, from his ankles up to where the shirt covers the most delicate part of his baby. Jaehyun's hands caressed the smooth skin, free of hair and he chuckles at the thought of Taeyong pouting while shaving his legs in the shower.  
  
"It's convenient. Plus, we're both lazy when it comes to doing the laundry. So why not wear less?"  
  
Taeyong spreads his legs wider, allowing Jaehyun to catch a glimpse of his limp cock under the offensive piece of clothing. Jaehyun then leans in, pressing himself against Taeyong, making sure that the tent on his boxers rub his boyfriend's cock and his hips roll in small circles as he feels his blood go south. Taeyong whines low beneath him and even though Jaehyun cannot see clearly through the dimmed room, he's sure that his tiny boyfriend is starting to break.  
  
"You've been so stressed these days, hyung. Me too. Let me make you feel good, okay?"  
  
Taeyong nods eagerly, grinding back to those sinful hips.  
  
"Use your words, Lee Taeyong."  
  
There's a low whine coming from the older and Jaehyun's eyes darken.  
  
"O-okay, Jaehyun..."  
  
"Good. I knew you'll always be a good boy."  
  
Taeyong's hips jerk and he whimpers as his cock starts to leak, now hot and heavy against his stomach. Jaehyun finally takes advantage of the situation and pushes his boxers down, revealing his equally hard cock. He hooks his arms under Taeyong's knees and drags him closer. Taeyong's eyes are glassy in the dark, begging.  
  
Jaehyun doesn't waste a second as he continues to grind eagerly against Taeyong, grunting at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. Taeyong's hands find purchase on his boyfriend's biceps, gripping them tight while pleasure deliciously courses through him. It's _so hot,_ so good and Jaehyun's staring down at him, panting with heavy breaths. He can feel the other's eyes staring deep into his, as if Jaehyun wants to devour him whole. He probably will.  
  
"Ah, ah... fuck, Jaehyun. Faster." 

His words don't go unheard as Jaehyun's hips pick up their pace. Taeyong moans out his name over and over, head thrown back in ecstasy while Jaehyun's mouth maps kisses along the expanse of his throat, sucking here and there. He enjoys leaving marks on Taeyong's skin so that when people see, they know his baby's being taken care of really well.  
  
He captures thin lips with his own, drinking in Taeyong's moans with deep, slow kisses in contrast to the movement of his hips. His teeth catches the other's bottom lip before he sucks until it swells, and Taeyong is pathetically helpless, reduced to a moaning mess in Jaehyun's sturdy hold.  
  
"I'm going to come, baby. Let me come, y-yeah?"  
  
Jaehyun curses under his breath and buries his face on the crook of Taeyong's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberry. He really should stack up their bathroom with strawberry scented body wash.  
  
Hot spurts of white land on ~~Jaehyun's~~ Taeyong's shirt as he shudders from his orgasm, eyes rolling back and mouth formed in a small "o" while Jaehyun helps his boyfriend on his high.  
  
The sight of Taeyong all soft and vulnerable from the comedown makes the heat in Jaehyun's stomach coil until it gets too much and he finally releases, making a bigger mess on the oversized shirt Taeyong's wearing. He falls next to the other, quickly gathering the shorter boy in his arms. Jaehyun makes a mental note of volunteering to do the laundry the next day - it's his fault that their clothes are dirty anyway.  
  
He kicks off his boxers and let one of Taeyong's legs settle in between his.  
  
"Don't stress yourself too much, hyung. It hurts when I see you getting tired and frustrated. You can do it, I believe in you."  
  
"There's only one month left before the exam. I don't want to fail..."  
  
Jaehyun's heart crumples at the sight. He really hates it when Taeyong underestimates himself. He knows his boyfriend can do it and he just needs to be there and support him. Taeyong can be pretty stubborn if he wants and needs to be pushed a little.  
  
"Okay. If you listen to me and stop staying up past midnight just to study for the things you already know, I'll give you a present. How does that sound?"  
  
Taeyong giggles and rests his head on Jaehyun's chest, listening to the now steady heartbeat.  
  
"I'm looking forward to your present."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna fucking piss myself if my name's not there, Doyoung."  
  
"Can you calm down for a sec, please? I'm nervous here, too. Don't forget we took the same exam."  
  
Taeyong stands in the hallway, biting his nails. It's a habit he has picked up ever since he was a kid and Jaehyun told him to stop it, but Taeyong is generally anxious and he just can't stop. It's a way to distract himself.  
  
Jaehyun wanted to accompany him to see the results but the younger has an important exam and Taeyong didn't want him to skip it. He kinda regrets it now though, since Doyoung isn't really helping either.  
  
The announcement starts and names begin to show on the huge screen. Taeyong feels his heart's rapid beating and the sweat on his temple rolls down the side of his face. The names are flashing slowly and he wants to scream, plank on the ground and just walk out from there. Some exam takers are already crying either in joy or sorrow - it's obvious on the way their friends and family comforted them. Doyoung grips his hand and Taeyong takes a deep breath when surnames starting with K finally show up, and he cries together with Doyoung they find his name there. Taeyong pulls away to let the other contact his family while his eyes linger on the screen again.  
  
There's a hundred of Lees, and when he reads _Lee Taeyong_ , he almost drops his phone in the middle of calling his parents.  
  
"Mom, mom! I passed! Doyoung and I passed!" He can't hear clearly whatever the other line's saying because they're all screaming, and Taeyong's surrounded with all kinds of noises as well so he bids good bye soon, with a promise to give them a call once again.  
  
"I need to go home, Tae. We're going to celebrate. Are you gonna be fine alone?"

"Yeah. Congratulations, Do."  
  
Doyoung pulls him to another tight hug and congratulates him as well, before taking his leave. Taeyong sighs and feels his heart still beating fast. He looks around before deciding to go back to their apartment to wait for his boyfriend so he can tell the good news in person.  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong closes the door behind him and is surprised to see that the lights are on. When he removes his shoes, Jaehyun comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron over a tight dress shirt and slacks.  
  
"I thought you have an exam today?"  
  
Taeyong eyes the other and raises a brow. The top two buttons of the dress shirt are open, showing a bit of skin. Jaehyun smiles and removes the apron, pointing at the dining table with his lips.  
  
"I had one exam so I figured I should be back quick to prepare something for you. I also made sure I look presentable."  
  
Taeyong is soon wrapped in a warm hug with Jaehyun pressing a kiss on top of his head.  
  
"Congratulations, hyung. You're incredible."  
  
"Mm, how did you know I passed? Did Doyoung or my family tell you?"  
  
Jaehyun snorts and pulls the other to the table where different recipes are laid. Taeyong brightens up at the sight and doesn't even wait for his boyfriend  before he starts to eat, moaning at the explosion of tastes in his mouth.  
  
"You're aware that the results are also posted online, right? I probably knew earlier than you did. But I supposed I should let you know for yourself and just cooked for you."  
  
Jaehyun takes a seat next to his boyfriend and watches the other fill his mouth, cheeks jutted out that makes him look so adorable. He reaches out to wipe a sauce off of Taeyong's lip and sighs.  
  
"I should've taken you to a fine diner, but I already spent my allowance on something else."  
  
"Mm, that's alright. Your cooking is better. You don't have to buy me something, Jaehyun."  
  
"Oh, but I did."  
  
Taeyong washes down his food with a glass of wine, dabbing his lips with a napkin after.  
  
"Is that so...? What is it?"  
  
Jaehyun smiles and caresses Taeyong's cheek before pressing his thumb gently on the latter's lower lip. "You'll know after you eat. Remember when I said I'll give you something if you stopped stressing yourself? I bought it. It's quite expensive for a college student, but anything for you."  
  
Taeyong shakes his head.  
  
"Eat with me, please? I can't finish all of this."  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun dumps the empty plates in the sink and wipes his hands on his slacks before following his boyfriend in their room. He finds Taeyong in bed with a box on his lap, eyeing a piece of black, scanty clothing.  
  
"Ah, so you found it."  
  
"What - Jaehyun, you bought this...? This is for me?"  
  
"You don't think I'll wear it, right?"  
  
Taeyong blinks his wide eyes and raises the fabric. It's a pink, one piece seethrough bodysuit that locks on the nape and cuts down a plunging neckline. There's a thin leather acting as a belt around the waist. The fabric is designed with floral pattern that exudes sexiness as it accentuates all the curves in the right places. The T-back makes Taeyong's cheeks flush bright red before he puts the bodysuit aside and checks the other contents of the box.  
  
There's a pair of cuffs, fishnet stockings, plug that looks like a furry tail and a blindfold. There are more items inside but Taeyong looks at Jaehyun instead, who's currently leaning against the wall with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"We should celebrate your success, hyung, and what's more perfect than this? I saw you browsing through pictures."  
  
Jaehyun picks up the bodysuit and tugs his  boyfriend close.  
  
"I want to see you in it. I'm waiting here."  
  
  
  


"This is so embarrassing. What the hell... do I even look good,"  
  
The string keeps getting sucked between his butt cheeks and Taeyong groans for the nth time. He gives up after another attempt to keep it outside and decides that _fuck it_ , he'll just come out like this - hair a little messy and looking absolutely awkward in a women's clothing a size too small for him. 

Jaehyun looks up when the bathroom door opens, revealing Taeyong in a glamorous outfit. He doesn't show any hint of emotions as he takes in how pretty and _inviting_ his baby looks like in pink. Taeyong stands there awkwardly, cheeks all red as he looks at anywhere but Jaehyun. The bodysuit hugs him in all the right angles, creating an illusion as it makes Taeyong looks even smaller. It barely hides his cock and Jaehyun feels a stir in his loins when Taeyong shifts his weight on another foot and the movement causes his cock to shift.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Taeyong stiffens. Jaehyun rarely uses such an authoritative tone on him and when he does, Taeyong makes sure he doesn't make a mistake. Jaehyun hates bad boys. He doesn't want to be a bad boy.  
  
He gulps and approaches the other, sitting on Jaehyun's lap after being gestured to do so.  
  
"Will you be obedient, hyung? Are you going to listen to everything I say?"  
  
Jaehyun grips Taeyong's waist and the latter squeaks out an answer.  
  
"What do I say about using words, Lee Taeyong."  
  
"I'll listen to you, sir."  
  
"Good. Such a pretty boy."  
  
Jaehyun leans in and kisses him, deep and eager. At one point their teeth clash and Taeyong whimpers, easily slipping his tongue in to swirl around Jaehyun's. It sends his skin burning in flames even before he gets seriously touched, and he knows Jaehyun has a lot in store for him. He deserves a reward for making his lover proud, anyway.  
  
He gets tossed in bed and Taeyong whines at the loss of heat. When he's about to protest, there's a cold metal locking around his neck and a silver chain is attached to it, ending in Jaehyun's hold.  
  
"Now, pets should behave. Right, Taeyong?"  
  
When he doesn't get an immediate response, Jaehyun tugs on the chain and hauls Taeyong forward. A gasp leaves the shorter boy's lips and Taeyong gives him an answer. Jaehyun seems satisfied.  
  
They wordlessly continue the kiss, with Taeyong running his hands all over his boyfriend and Jaehyun takes his sweet time to indulge himself with the taste of Taeyong's mouth. The air seems to get hotter and Jaehyun breaks the kiss, only to finally remove his dress shirt.  
  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
  
In a matter of seconds Taeyong is in the position Jaehyun asked him to be. He glances past his shoulder to see what the other is up to and he feels his cock twitch when Jaehyun takes out the pair of cuffs. Soon his hands are bound and Jaehyun takes his spot beside Taeyong, holding the leash tight as he reminds the other to behave.  
  
He rains featherlight kisses along Taeyong's  spine while caressing his thighs and butt. Jaehyun lands a slap on the soft cheek and teasingly bites down on it.  
  
"S-sir, that's embarrassing..."  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion."  
  
Switching behind Taeyong, he nudges the legs apart so he can settle in between properly. He pulls the string aside and moans low at the sight of a tight, puckered ring.  
  
"My baby smells nice. Did you clean yourself this morning?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir.."  
  
Nothing prepared Taeyong for the first lick on his entrance. He lets out an embarrassing whine and continues to do so when Jaehyun runs his tongue over the skin repeatedly, even tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue just to tease Taeyong. He doesn't push past the opening, opting to feel the walls around him later. Jaehyun licks at the perineum for a few times, and everytime Taeyong jerks, he tugs on the leash and Taeyong gasps, feeling his cock harden even more. It starts to drip, with beads of precum rolling down the side and reaching his balls. Jaehyun cups his balls and kneads them with a hand, massaging and squeezing just right, enough to keep Taeyong whining for more.  
  
"Sir, sir.."  
  
Jaehyun bites down, _hard_ on one of the butt cheeks before he lets go of Taeyong's balls.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself, baby?"  
  
Taeyong nods and Jaehyun hums, pulling his zipper down. He quickly steps out of the rest of his clothes and rummages through the box again, now taking out a ball gag, a cock ring and a pair of nipple clamps.

The clamps bite down on Taeyong's nipples. For a second he feels unsure of it, not having used such toy before but when Jaehyun tugs on one of the clamps, Taeyong does nothing but moan.  
  
"I thought you would hate the pain but here you are, moaning like a bitch in heat. We should do something about that."  
  
Jaehyun doesn't fail him when soon enough there's a ball gag in his mouth, preventing him to speak.  
  
"Fuck, you look really good like this. I'd make you wear the stockings and the tail but let's leave those for next time. I like the way you look right now."  
  
Taeyong tries to say something but instead, his tongue licks at the ball and the only sounds that came out of him were muffled noises.  
  
Jaehyun tears off a condom and puts it on his cock, coating it with some lube before he rubs the head on Taeyong's opening, teasing. Taeyong whines low when his boyfriend pushes the head in and pulls out, doing it for several times until he runs out of patience and grunts, pushing his ass back.  
  
"Oh? The bitch is impatient?"  
  
There's a tone of mischief in Jaehyun's words that makes Taeyong even more frustrated. Sometimes, Jaehyun gets too engrossed with teasing him to the edge, only to stop when he's about to come. Taeyong doesn't want that, he wants to get off quick and he wants to fe-  
  
He cries out when he feels something suddenly being put around the base of his cock. Jaehyun really won't let him get off that easily. What a _bastard_.  
  
There's a sudden tug on the leash and Taeyong arches his back, just when Jaehyun finally pushes in and bottoms out in one slide. The burn stings, and even though they get naughty on a regular, Taeyong remains tight and Jaehyun absolutely loves it. Taeyong likes the pain anyway, so neither minds.  
  
They stay like that for a minute. Jaehyun gives his baby some time to adjust before he starts to move when he gets the signal.  
  
The pace starts slow, just how they both like it. Jaehyun enjoys the sensation of his cock dragging against the warm walls of Taeyong's ass. He watches it get sucked in and he moans, smacking one of Taeyong's butt cheeks.  
  
"So good for me, so pretty."  
  
Taeyong's eyes start to water and he grips the sheets, being left with nothing much to do as he's cuffed and gagged. He holds on tight on the headboard when Jaehyun picks up the pace and eventually pounds into him, keeping in mind not to jab too much against his prostate. Taeyong closes his eyes and whimpers, taking everything Jaehyun gives him as his boyfriend slams his thick cock inside relentlessly, _mercilessly_. Taeyong loves it so fucking much when Jaehyun treats him like this, when Jaehyun dominates him, when Jaehyun exercises his power over him. Taeyong is nothing but a submissive boy, only for Jaehyun.  
  
Jaehyun purposely slows down his thrusts when he notices that Taeyong's already writhing so much. He bites back a chuckle and tugs the leash, pulling Taeyong against him.  
  
"Do you know how much of a good boy you are, baby? Want me to tell you?"  
  
Taeyong whimpers again, feeling tears slide down his face as Jaehyun resumes his rough thrusts. The cold metal around his neck tightens and he feels lightheaded for a moment until Jaehyun speaks again.  
  
"I like it a lot when you go down on me and suck my cock, Taeyong. You do this thing with your tongue and you're so fucking good at it. I always come a lot in your mouth, don't I? And you swallow it all."  
  
Jaehyun gropes his ass and pulls at it, spreading him open so he could pound deeper.  
  
"When you ride me and your pretty little cock bounces and slaps against your stomach, when you whine for more and beg me to go harder each time. Do you know how good you make me feel, Taeyong?" 

Jaehyun grunts and bites down on his boyfriend's shoulder, muffling the noises that keep coming out of his mouth. Taeyong feels so good around him, so perfect. For a second he remembers the times they used to play around, no feelings attached and suddenly he realizes those moments don't match to the times they make love. Everything is a hundred times better since the day he confessed.  
  
He leaves a kiss on the bite mark and wraps an arm around Taeyong's waist to keep him in place. He finally lets go of the leash and removes the gag, and Taeyong takes a deep breath when Jaehyun gives another jab to his spot.  
  
"Yes- fuck! Sir, sir... Harder..."  
  
Taeyong is nothing but a mess now. He badly wants to cum but he can't, so he begs, hoping for Jaehyun to listen.  
  
"Be good and I'll take it off."  
  
Jaehyun angles his hips and fucks Taeyong even better, more deliciously. Taeyong cries out his name as he experiences a dry orgasm for the first time and it fucking hurts and but it feels so good, his cock is red and swollen in between his legs.  
  
"Sir, please... I wanna come so bad..."  
  
Jaehyun presses a few kisses on Taeyong's nape, licking at the metalic collar and bites the lock, opening it with his teeth and hurls it to the side. He feels his own cock pulsate as his thrusts turn erratic at the same time when Taeyong begs for him again to remove the ring because he feels another orgasm coming. He grabs Taeyong's jaw and makes the other face him.  
  
"Congratulations for passing the exam, hyung. I'm so, so proud of you."  
  
Jaehyun removes the cock ring and captures Taeyong's lips in a messy kiss as the latter shoots white ropes of cum on the sheets. He feels his boyfriend shudder in his hold and Jaehyun's hips still as he fills the condom with his own release.  
  
When he finally pulls out, he quickly ties the condom and throws it in the bed before unlocking the cuff and removing the clamps on Taeyong's nipples. He notices how red they are so he dips down for a while to lick at the nubs through the bodysuit, kissing them.  
  
"I'm so tired, Jaehyun. I don't think I can get out of bed."  
  
He looks up and meets Taeyong's eyes, smiling cheekily.  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
Yep. What a bastard.  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun attends Taeyong's oath-taking. He shamelessly waves both arms at Taeyong, catching his attention and shouts something that makes his boyfriend's face burn.  
  
"Let's use the other toys tonight!"  
  
Doyoung gags at the innuendo.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
